Battle of Peleliu
The [[Wikipedia:Battle of Peleliu|'Battle of Peleliu']] was a battle fought between the United States of America and the Empire of Japan in the Pacific Theater of World War II, from September–November 1944 on the island of Peleliu. There US forces fought fierce Japanese resistance to capture the Japanese airstrip and to secure the island. Call of Duty: World at War The player enters the Battle of Peleliu as Pvt. C. Miller of the 1st Marine Division, under the command of Sgt. Sullivan and Cpl. Roebuck in the level "Little Resistance". As Pvt. Miller's LVT approaches White Beach, a Japanese 200mm gun on the point begins firing on the American forces landing on the beach. Miller's LVT narrowly avoids being hit several times before getting stuck on a coral reef. Sgt. Sullivan orders the men in the LVT out just before the LVT is hit. Finding themselves pinned down on the beach, Miller radios for rocket strikes on Japanese positions, allowing the Marines to storm the beach. Sullivan, Roebuck, Miller and Polonsky fight their way to a Japanese command bunker and eliminate two Japanese mortar crews and two Type 97 "Chi-Ha" tanks. As the mission concludes, a banzai charger impales Sgt. Sullivan with a katana, killing him. Following Sullivan's death, Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Roebuck leads Miller and Polonsky on an attack on the Japanese airfield in "Hard Landing", fighting through a swamp and onto the airstrip. Miller acquires a flamethrower after Pvt. Glover is shot while trying to destroy a Japanese bunker. Roebuck, Miller and Polonsky fight their way across the airfield, encountering Japanese tanks and infantry. They reach the airfield's fortifications and take out the four Triple 25s guarding the airfield. Just as they think they are done, they are attacked by a large Japanese convoy. Roebuck, Miller and Polonsky hold the airfield long enough for several Navy F4U Corsairs to respond and destroy the rest of the convoy. Not long after the attack on the airfield, Miller and his squad are ordered to eliminate three enemy mortar pits that are stalling the American advance. In "Burn 'em Out" Miller fights his way through a series of Japanese trenches in brutal close-quarters fighting. Miller eventually destroys the mortar teams, allowing the American advance to continue. Although most of the island has been taken, the Japanese still hold onto the inland areas and the point, which contains the two 200mm guns. As long as the 200mm guns remain on the point, reinforcements cannot land on White Beach. In the last mission on Peleliu, "Relentless", Roebuck, Miller, Polonsky and much of the 1st Marine Division are ordered to take the point. As Miller and his squad advance on the point, they are ambushed by Japanese anti-tank guns. Miller and his squad advance up a riverbed and destroy the anti-tank guns, before being joined by a flametank, which leads the attack on the system of caves that lead to the heavy guns. Miller and his squad battle their way through the caves and into the cavern where the guns are kept. They soon overwhelm the Japanese defenders, securing the guns and White Beach. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) In the DS version of Call of Duty: World at War, the player assumes the role of Rook, a member of the USMC . After the operation on Makin Atoll, Rook is redeployed to the island of Peleliu to help capture an enemy airfield. In "On the Water", Rook's battalion is deployed on the island via landing crafts, during which they come under attack by Japanese Zeros. Rook is tasked with defending the craft from enemy Zeros by using the Browning M2 machine gun to destroy the incoming planes. Upon deployment on the island in "Beach Landing", Rook and his squad advances towards on the airfield, taking out a nearby artillery that was targeting LVTs. After destroying the gun, the squad moved to capture the airfield. In the next level, "Bloody Nose Ridge" Rook's squad later receives notice to find the nearby enemy cave system, which is stopping US vehicles from approaching the Umurbrogol mountains. The squad makes their way to the mountains, where they are to find and take control of the enemy cave system, as well as destroy any artillery or anti-aircraft guns found. After pushing their way through the mountains, Rook discovers the entrance to the caves. In the last Peleliu mission, "Into the Darkness", the Marines clear out the caves, but most of the squad is killed of during the process. Rook leads the charge into the rest of the caves, where they find two enemy artillery guns. Rook destroys both guns and heads towards the end of the caves. Upon arriving at the end, Rook discovers enemy intelligence, stating their battle plans. Trivia *There is a picture depicting the Battle of Peleliu in Call of Duty: Black Ops' Zombies map "Five". Gallery LittleResistance.jpg|On the LVT-4 prior to the landing Pvt glover.jpg|Burning a Japanese bunker Sullivan little resistance.jpg|Sgt. Sullivan rushes Japanese positions AngrySullivan.jpg|Sgt. Sullivan on the LVT-4 200mm Coastal Gun Battle of Peleliu WaW.jpg|The 200mm Coastal Gun Imperial Japanese Army Paratrooper WaW.jpg|A Japanese soldier readies his Type 100 US Soldier shooting Bazooka Battle of Peleliu World at War.jpg|A Marine readies his Bazooka on the airfield Roebuck hard landing.jpg|Sgt. Roebuck in the swamp, prior to the assault on the airfield Triple 25 Weapon.jpg|A Triple 25 AA on Peleliu Triple 25s.png|A Triple 25 fires on US planes at the airfield BANZAI!.png|Miller stabs a Japanese banzai charger in the neck Imperial Japanese Army Banzai Charger WaW.jpg|A Japanese soldier camouflaged in the swamp Enemy Triple 25.jpg|A Triple 25 fires at US planes Roebuck and Polonsky Relentless.png|Roebuck and Polonsky look out over White Beach after capturing the point F4U corsair Little resistance.jpg|A Navy F4U Corsair goes down after being hit M4 Sherman on Peleliu WaW.jpg|A M4 Sherman advances through the Peleliu jungle Imperial Japanese Army Officer WaW.jpg|A Japanese officer aims his Type 100 M4 Sherman flamethrower Peleliu WaW.png|A M4 Sherman "flametank" incinerates Japanese positions Triple 25 third person.png|A Marine fires a Triple 25 at Japanese infantry Imperial Japanese Army Battle of Peleliu World at War.jpg|A Japanese soldier aims his Type 100 LittleResistanceDead.jpg|A dead Marine on White Beach Type 92 MG WaW.jpg|A Japanese soldier fires a Type 92 machine gun Imperial Japanese Army Soldier WaW.jpg|A Japanese soldier at an anti-tank gun emplacement M4 Sherman soldiers riding WaW.jpg|A M4 Sherman ferrys several Marines across Peleliu Imperial Japanese Army Rifleman WaW.jpg|A Japanese soldier aims his Arisaka on Peleliu Category:Conflicts Category:World War II Category:Pacific War